


Weapon

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya begins to learn the truth of his past and of what fate lies ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took a while but I am in the process of moving so I've been extremely busy. I hope this chapter sounds okay because it was difficult for me to write.
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuzu wasn’t sure whether it would be better to fight or to keep quiet.  She knew she couldn’t take on the Obelisk Force on her own.  There were two of them and they were both bigger and stronger than her.  Even if she fought, she couldn’t escape them.

            They led her into a large room.  Yuzu noticed a man standing with his back towards her.  He didn’t turn around as they entered the room.

            “Professor,” one of the Obelisk force members spoke up, “We have the Standard girl,”

            “Leave her here,” the Professor commanded, “We need our privacy,”

            The Obelisk Force members released their tight grips on Yuzu’s arms.  They gave the Professor a quick bow before they were out the door.

            Yuzu swallowed.  Her duel disk and deck were gone.  She had nothing to fight with and nowhere to run to.  All she could do was hope for the best at this point.

            The Professor was quiet for a moment before he began, “Yuzu,” he said the girl’s name quietly; “Do you know why you are here?”

            “I don’t,” Yuzu spoke clearly, “Let me go,”

            “I can’t do that,” the Professor sighed, “Allow me to explain,”

            “I don’t want explanations!  Let me go!” Yuzu yelled.

            The Professor finally turned around.  Yuzu fell silent as her eyes fell upon the armored plating attached to the man’s head.  Yuzu wondered how such a thing could have happened.  Was it there because of an accident or was it there on purpose?

            The Professor moved closer to Yuzu.  In her shock and fear, she couldn’t move or speak.  The Professor stopped a few steps in front of her. 

            “You do not have to be afraid of me, Yuzu.  I promise that I am not here to hurt you,”

            “What do you want with me?” Yuzu asked when she found her voice.

            The Professor smiled softly.  He tilted Yuzu’s face up to his, “Yes, I can see the resemblance.  Your eyes are blue like mine.  The shade is different, but you certainly inherited those eyes from me,”

            Yuzu pulled away.  What did he mean by that?  Inherit her eyes from him?

            “You’re confused.  Ruri and Rin were too but they understood easily in time.  I’m sure you will too,” the Professor smiled again, “Yuzu, I know it may be hard to accept but I’m sure you can feel it.  You know deep down what the truth is.  You know that I am your father,”

            Yuzu shook her head stubbornly.  She knew who her father was.  She had lived with him her whole life.  She loved him so much and she knew that she was his entire world.  She had to be his daughter.

            Doubt clawed its way at the back of her head.  Hadn’t she always questioned it?  Every time she had questioned her father, he had never given her a straight answer.

            Every question about her birth, every question about her mother, all of them had never been answered.  Yuzu had never even seen a picture of her mother.  She didn’t even know her mother’s name.

            It was true.  Tears filled Yuzu’s eyes as she realized the truth.  The man she called her father had adopted her into his life.  He had hidden the truth from her for years. 

            Even so, that didn’t make him any less of a father to her.  The Professor could claim to be her father as much as he wanted but he had never been there for her.  It was Shuuzou that had picked her up whenever she fell down and tucked her into bed at night.  It was Shuuzou that taught her how to duel.  It was Shuuzou that loved her more than anything.

            “You’re not my father,” Yuzu shook her head.

            “I _am_ your father.  I know you can feel the truth,” the Professor insisted.

            “I don’t care what the truth is.  You’re not the man that raised me,” Yuzu cried, “You’re not my father,”

            The Professor frowned, “You’ll accept it in time,” he continued, “I can promise you that,”

 

 

Yuuri could feel himself slipping further into rage as he thought of Yuuya.  His mind travelled back to the sound of Yuuya’s name slipping past Dennis’ lips in the dark and the heat of his own bed.  The more the sound reverberated inside his head, the more he shook with anger.

            It wasn’t too hard to find Yuuya.  The crimson eyed boy stood out so obviously that Yuuri wondered how no one else had noticed him.  Yuuri smiled as he saw his reflection in Yuuya’s eyes.

            He would make Yuuya pay.  He would torture the other boy until he lost his mind.  He would push and shove and bite if he needed to.  He would break Yuuya into two.

            At least that was his plan.  He shoved Yuuya against the wall, pushing him roughly into the hard surface.  Yuuya squirmed under Yuuri’s confining grip.

            “You,” Yuuri began.  He laughed a hard, shaky laugh, “You think you’re so good don’t you?  You think that just because you can steal Dennis away from me that you’re better than me?  You’re wrong, you’re so wrong,”

            Yuuya didn’t try to fight.  He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri.  Even with Yuuri’s grip so tight that his arms began to feel numb, Yuuya couldn’t hurt him.

            Yuuri laughed again, “What a pretty face.  I can see fear in your eyes, Yuuya.  Tell me, are you afraid of me?”

            Yuuya swallowed.  His heart was pounding in his chest and his legs were trembling.  Yuuri was so close to him and all Yuuya could think about was about how Yuuri wasn’t close enough.  Yuuya wanted him to be closer, until there was nothing separating them.  No space, no clothing, not even skin.

            Yuuya felt a deep urge to have Yuuri inside of him.  The craving was starting to drive him insane.  He needed Yuuri inside of him.  He needed to pull Yuuri closer and closer.

            Yuuri smirked when he was pulled in closer by Yuuya, “Oh,” Yuuri breathed, “Is that what you want?  Does the fear excite you, Yuuya?”

            Yuuya couldn’t concentrate on what Yuuri was saying.  He was too busy clawing at Yuuri’s clothing.  Yuuya needed it to be gone; he needed to get rid of the distance between them.  His heart burned hotter the longer he waited.

            Yuuri kissed Yuuya then.  He was rough, bruising Yuuya’s lips with his teeth.  Yuuri didn’t pull away until he could taste Yuuya’s blood.  There were other ways of making Yuuya suffer.  After all, death would be far too merciful.  Something like this, however, could leave a lasting scar burned into Yuuya’s mind. 

            Yuuya didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe when Yuuri was kissing him.  He didn’t care that Yuuri’s hands were too heavy or that the wall behind him was hurting his back.  None of that mattered.  All that mattered was that Yuuri was so close.

            Yuuya tore more frantically at their clothes until there was nothing left separating them.  Even with Yuuri’s skin pressed flush against his, it still didn’t end the burning in Yuuya’s heart.  He needed Yuuri even closer.

            Yuuri could feel the strange urge too.  He was so hungry to Yuuya inside of him.  He pressed himself harder against Yuuya and then even harder but he couldn’t satisfy his hunger.

            Yuuri began to feel frustrated.  Why wasn’t it working?  Why was pleasure evading him?  Why couldn’t he satisfy himself with Yuuya?

            Yuuri raked his nails across Yuuya’s shoulders and back.  His nails cut so deep that he drew blood.  He could feel Yuuya’s hands clawing at his own back too, leaving trails of fiery pain across his shoulder blades.

            Eventually Yuuri ended up pushing Yuuya away.  He glared at the crimson-eyed boy angrily, “Why?  Why are you fighting me?  Why won’t you satisfy me?”

            Yuuya whimpered from the loss of Yuuri’s body being so close to his, “Let me try harder,”

            Yuuri shook his head.  There was no point to this.  Despite the cravings for Yuuya that Yuuri had building up deep in his chest, he wouldn’t bother trying fruitlessly to try and placate them.  He would get his revenge on Yuuya once he had cleared his head.  Until then, he would let Yuuya live.

 

Ruri’s hand felt warm in Shun’s as she lead him through a maze of hallways.  She practically skipped as she chattered happily to him.  Her hair bounced off her shoulders with her every step.

            “Where are we going, Ruri?” Shun asked impatiently.  He was getting sick of being trapped in the confining hallways. 

            “I want you to meet someone,” Ruri beamed brightly.

            “Who?” Shun wondered.  He wasn’t ready to face the man Ruri called Father again.

            “Someone very important to me,” Ruri smiled, “Please be nice, big brother.  I really want you all to get along.  It’s so important to me,”

            Shun had a hard time refusing his little sister.  Ruri had a charm over everyone that met her and he was no exception.  She could ask him for anything and he would do it if it would please her.

            Ruri stopped in front of an ornate door.  She gestured grandly to it, “Are you ready?”

            Before Shun had a chance to protest, Ruri had already thrown open the door and had dragged him inside.  There was a girl sitting in the middle of the room.  She had green hair and golden eyes.  She smiled when she saw Ruri enter the room.

            “Ruri,” she breathed.  She sounded almost relived to Shun’s ears, “You’re back,”

            Ruri’s smile brightened, “Rin, this is my brother.  He’s the one I told you about,” Ruri smiled even wider.  She gave Shun a small push towards the other girl, “Big brother, this is Rin.  She’s my Synchro counterpart,”

            Rin smiled brightly, “It’s so nice to meet you.  Ruri has told me so much about you,”

            Shun tried his best to return the smile but he knew it looked too fake, “It’s nice to meet you too, Rin,”

            Ruri’s smiled turned even brighter.  She gave Shun’s hand a quick squeeze of encouragement, “I have to go meet Father.  Why don’t you two go for a walk?  You still haven’t had a chance to tour Academia yet, Big Brother.  Won’t it be nice if Rin took you around?”

            Shun didn’t want a tour of Academia.  He didn’t want to let Ruri go again.  He needed to have her here with him and not with Akaba Leo.  He was too afraid of losing his sister again, not when he just got her back.

            “It will be fine, Big Brother.  Don’t worry,” Ruri smiled.  She took Shun’s hand and placed it into Rin’s hands.

            “I’ll take good care of you,” Rin smiled.

            Rin took Shun around the campus.  She showed him all the classrooms and all the special training fields.  She even took him down to the beach to let the calm ocean breeze blow through their hair.

            “Ruri talks about you a lot,” Rin said as she stared out into the ocean, “She said it was really important to her that we get along,”

            “Why?” Shun asked.  His head was spinning.  He had so many questions and no answers.

            Rin avoided Shun’s gaze, “I’m her sister now.  I guess that makes you my brother too in a way.  She wants all of us to get along,”

            “Hmph,” Shun muttered, “I don’t think I’ll ever get along with Akaba Leo or his son for that matter,”

            “Don’t be so silly,” Rin laughed lightly.  Her smile faded away after a quiet moment, “I’ve never had any family before.  My parents died when I was so young.  I’ve never had a brother before but I think it would be nice to have one.  I’d love to have you as my brother,”

            “What about Akaba Reiji?  Isn’t he your brother?  You’re related by blood, you don’t need me,”

            Rin sighed, “Ruri said you were stubborn,”

            Shun frowned.  Everything felt so wrong.  He couldn’t fight the feeling that Ruri was hiding something from him.  He couldn’t fight the feeling that something horrible was waiting to happen.  He had been broken enough; couldn’t fate have mercy for once?

            “Let’s go back,” Rin suggested.  She wasn’t getting anywhere with Shun so she might as well return him to Ruri, “We can have lunch if you want,”

 

           

Yuuya walked through the empty halls of Academia.  His head throbbed from his meeting with Yuuri and his skin hurt from all the places that Yuuri had been too rough.

            Yuuya didn’t know what had come over him.  All he knew was that at that moment, Yuuri had been all he could think about.  Yuuri had been all he wanted.  All of a sudden, when Yuuri was there, Yuzu and Shun no longer mattered.  They didn’t even exist when Yuuri was that close to him.

            Yuuya was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the girl walking in front of him.  As he turned the corner, he nearly collided with her.  Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying.  She barely seemed to notice that she had nearly knocked Yuuya off his feet.

            It took Yuuya a second to recognize her but he knew her identity without a doubt.  She was the same girl from Yuuto’s memories.  She was the girl in the worn picture Shun kept in his pocket.

            “Ruri?” Yuuya mumbled in shock.

            The girl looked up at him.  She took a step back as she reached for her duel disk, “Who are you?” she demanded.

            “My name is Yuuya and I’m from the Standard Dimension.  I know your brother and Yuuto,”

            The girl blinked once, “Yuuya?” she breathed.  Shun would be so happy to see him.

            “Is he okay?” Yuuya asked, “Shun, I mean,”

            Ruri tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out.  She felt tears stream down her cheeks.  Shun was okay for now but once he learned the truth she had been hiding from him, he would be so upset.

            “Oh no,” Yuuya panicked, “What happened to him?  Am I too late?”

            Ruri shook her head, “Yuuya please, you have to promise me something.  You have to take care of my brother for me.  I can’t… I won’t be able to take care of him anymore.   I won’t be myself anymore.  If he loses me, then you need to take care of him for me.  Please, he has no one else to take care of him,”

            “What do you mean, Ruri?  Why would he lose you?”

            “Yuuya,” Ruri’s eyes sparkled with tears, “Can’t you feel it too?  That gnawing?  That hunger so deep in your soul that you can’t breathe?  Don’t you feel that, Yuuya?”

            Yuuya wasn’t sure what to say.  He felt confused. 

            “I’m not a whole person, Yuuya.  My soul was split into four parts.  Yuzu, Serena, Rin and I.  We’re all a part of one soul.  We need to be together.  We need to become one again,”

            “Yuzu?” Yuuya mumbled.  Not Yuzu, he couldn’t lose her.  He had promised everyone that he would bring her home safe and sound.

            “I’m afraid that I’ll lose myself when our souls meet again.  I’m afraid that I won’t love my brother anymore or that he won’t love me.  I’m so afraid Yuuya, I don’t want to lose him again,”

            Yuuya felt sick.  His head was spinning faster and faster.  His fingers felt numb and cold.  If there were anything in his stomach, he would be heaving it up by now.

            This all made so much sense.  All the things he had been feeling.  The reason he wanted to be so close to Yuuri.  The reason his feelings for Yuuto were so strong.  It was all because they were all a part of one soul.

            “I don’t understand,” Yuuya mumbled, “How can this all be possible?”

            “You’re a super weapon Yuuya,” Ruri answered, “You were made to destroy so you had to be broken,”


End file.
